


漫长的夜晚

by Suelmogry



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 束缚情节有，纯肉无情节，轻微OOC





	漫长的夜晚

    “……嗯唔……”口枷中流露出的软弱让Thor忍不住更加兴奋起来，他放开了正在啃噬的那一点殷红，抬起头居高临下的看着弟弟。   
    Loki顿时屈辱地想要别过眼却发现自己的脸被Thor捧住，他索性闭上双眼，却还是能感觉到Thor温热的气息逐渐的凑近，平日里磁性的声线现在充满了性感的挑逗，“Loki，原来你也有害怕的时候……”声音的主人可不似他的声音一般温柔，Thor粗暴地舔舐着Loki白嫩的脖颈，粗糙的舌头每一次划过都能激起Loki情色的战栗，手脚上的锁链不时地发出清脆的声响。  
    不知什么时候Loki忍不住又把眼睛睁开了，碧绿的眼睛里泛满泪水，因为他发现闭上眼睛之后一切触觉都变得异常清晰，早就到了无法忍受的地步。他难耐的扭动着身躯，口枷后发出含混的挣扎声，希望能以此唤起Thor对他早已挺立的分身的忽视。  
    “Loki，你怎么这么急……”Thor必须承认他爱死了Loki小声的呜咽，配合着小猫一样委屈的神情，让他简直硬的发疼。无法亲吻Loki的红唇这点终于战胜了理智，Thor取下口枷，还没等Loki大口呼吸便蛮横的侵占了他的口腔。他们的亲吻像极了一场战争，牙齿磕碰着牙齿，舌头不安分的纠缠着，攻占和掠夺，屈服和反抗，直到两人都快要溺死在这个吻里，他们才大口喘息着分开。不过Thor就像打定主意不给Loki喘息的机会似的，他慢腾腾地套弄着Loki的分身，任凭前端已经分泌出了白色的液体，却始终不肯加速。  
    “快点……让我……”终于得到了话语权，Loki却已经丧失了思考的能力，他茫然地吐露出不成文的字词，拷在床头的双手徒劳的挣扎挥舞，却无论如何也接近不了急需释放的欲望。     
    Thor恶意地放开了手，再次俯下身来，仔细的端详着Loki因为欲望而蒙上一层妖娆的双眼：“吻我，弟弟。”他的右手还在Loki的小腹上悠闲的画着圈，好似好整以暇的置身事外一般。Loki横了一眼得意的Thor，情欲让眼神变得妩媚起来。因为禁锢，他身体可以移动的范围很小，无法碰触到Thor的脸，Loki只好吻上Thor壮硕的胸膛，报复般的咬住Thor的乳尖，然后在Thor低头时露出一个得逞的笑容。      
    但是Loki很快就笑不出来了，异物进入后庭的感觉让他扭动着身体试图摆脱那根捣乱的手指，不过很快他就羞耻的发觉身体适应了这种开拓，随着更多手指的进入，Loki不愿去想象小穴现在是什么模样。Thor的手指搅动着内壁，异样却又充斥着满足感。疼痛是无法忍受的，这倒是唤回了Loki那已经穿越了彩虹桥的理智，他可怜巴巴的看着Thor，喘息着说道：“来操我吧……尽情地来吧……不过先把我的脚链……唔！！解开……”    
    Thor碰触到内壁的一点让Loki忍不住尖叫出声，他几乎立刻就射了出来，高潮的余韵让他许久说不出话来，等他重新恢复意识，才发现他那平日愚笨的哥哥倒是很聪明的解决了脚链带来的困扰。         
    他亲爱的兄弟当然没有解开脚链，不是因为理智尚存，纯粹是因为他觉得这样更有趣一些，脚链现在被魔法的力量吊在半空，Loki的身体被折叠，双腿大开，暴露的小穴正因为方才抽出的手指而不满的一张一合，像是一种邀请。       
    “如你所愿，我的弟弟。”Thor在Loki耳边呢喃了一句，手指同时在忙着润滑，确认小穴已经足以吞没他的分身，Thor几乎的毫不犹豫的顶了进去，力道之大足以让Loki已经软下去的欲望再次挺立起来。        
    Loki感觉到他的哥哥正在他的体内冲刺着，这种感觉真是既美妙又诡异。作为一起生活了上千年的神族，他当然渴望过Thor的身体，毕竟Thor是Asgard最强壮的武士，没有人会忍住不去想他那健壮的体魄，但是Loki从没奢望过这会成真。        
    而现在这一切正真真切切的发生着，Loki在喘息之余竟然还能抽出脑细胞来思考，如果统治地球失败的代价就是这该死的美妙的性爱，那么地球真应该被多占领几次。         
    “Loki，你在想什么？”Thor不轻不重的拍了Loki的屁股一巴掌，这让身下的人再次情色的颤抖起来。Thor忍住想把Loki贯穿的欲望，但他无法控制自己越来越快的速度，通过刚才手指的一番试探，他毫不费力的找到了Loki的敏感点，开始了不断的抽插。这样的结果就是，Loki从开始还能骂出几句脏话到后来只剩下逐渐拔高的呻吟，他的眼睛里噙满泪水，但还是要求Thor更快一些。         
    “Loki，看来你还是没搞清楚情况，”Thor也用颤抖的语调说着，“求我，”他语气里的骄傲意味丝毫不减，“求我让你释放出来……求我给你快感……”        
    邪神Loki曾经游历过九大王国，他在每一个地方都曾留下让人胆寒的传说，而现在，这位神话里的邪恶法师却像只任人宰割的羚羊一样祈求着他的主人的恩赐。Loki早已满脸通红，他艰难的自喘息挤出一丝话语，断断续续的词句就像是甜美的毒药，“求你……”他望进Thor湛蓝的双眼，用那平日里吟唱咒语的曼妙嗓音反复的说道，“求你……”          
    Thor加快了冲刺的速度，有那么一瞬间Loki觉得自己已经被Thor贯穿了。随着Thor一声低吼，他们同时发泄了出来，Loki悉数射到了Thor的小腹上，Thor则把种子埋在了Loki的体内。         
    Thor从他的身体里退了出来，懒懒的吻上Loki肿胀的红唇。在确定了Loki现在完全没有动弹的能力之后，他把手铐和脚链都打开，心疼地揉搓并亲吻着Loki已经被束缚得发红的手腕。  
    一时间他们都没有说话，直到Loki主动吻上了Thor的眼睛。      
    “弟弟？”Thor愣了一下，顺手把Loki圈在了怀里，似乎担心下一秒Loki就会消失在空气中。         
    “嘘……夜还长着呢……”得到了自由的Loki挂在Thor的身上，放纵的亲吻了起来。        
    明天是明天的事情，在今夜结束之前，我们只是情人。  
    虽然Loki从来没有说爱。  
          
   

    *************************我是一点点剧情的分界线*******************************  
    第二天清早Tony和Steve走出卧室后被不知道已经坐在客厅多久的Natasha吓了一跳，倒不是她这样出现有什么可怕，而是她在休假的情况下顶着两个浓重的黑眼圈。  
    在Steve开口询问之前，Natasha已经怒气冲冲地戳着Tony的胸口吼道：“别想再让我住在你和Thor中间的屋子了！”说完她转身离开了客厅，好像跟这两个人在一块多呆一会她就会崩溃似的。  
    “Jarvis，发生什么事了？”Tony疑惑的看看Steve，后者更是一脸茫然。  
    “Sir，我想我们的隔音装置有些落后了。”智能管家的声音温和的响起来，如果有可能的话，他的声音里好像有一丝幸灾乐祸？  
          
    ——The End——


End file.
